


Brave New Future

by Chimera Manticore (chimeral_colors)



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Episode: e018 Juno Steel and the Final Resting Place, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, bottom juno, but he tops here cuz Juno’s a slutty slutty bottom, jupeter, nureyev is a switch and you can fight me on that, sub juno, trans Juno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeral_colors/pseuds/Chimera%20Manticore
Summary: “We’re on the edge of a brave new future, Juno. It’s exciting, isn’t it?”“Yeah... yeah, it is.”“What do you say you and I begin that beautiful future right now?”“That sounds exciting, too.”





	Brave New Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there needs to be more fic of this scene because it’s the best scene in the show
> 
> Also this is my first time posting nsfw fic so constructive criticism is welcome!! I wanna get better at this 6(•u•)9

“We’re on the edge of a brave new future, Juno. It’s exciting, isn’t it?”

Juno Steel and Peter Nureyev stood in their hotel room together, staring out the window that led to their balcony. The lights of Hyperion City shone brightly beneath them, and in the distance, a beautiful crescent moon shone above. Juno smiled and sighed.

“Yeah... yeah, it is,” he said. Nureyev paused, and though Juno wasn’t looking at him, he knew he was smiling.

“What do you say you and I begin that beautiful future right now?” Nureyev asked.

“That sounds exciting, too.”

In a split second, they were on each other. Peter had Juno pressed up against the wall and the two were kissing, a soft and gentle kiss that gradually turned to something more passionate. Juno moaned quietly, and Peter pulled away for a split second to give a breathy laugh before pulling Juno back into it.

Juno ran his fingers through Nureyev’s hair, making good work of keeping him close by, while Peter began to undress Juno. He pulled off the detective’s trench coat first, tossing it to the side and onto the floor. Then he pulled away from the kiss once again to start leaving kisses along Juno’s jaw and neck. Juno sighed blissfully, lifting his head so Peter could get better access.

While Juno was occupied with the new sensations greeting him, Peter began to unbutton Juno’s shirt while leaving hickeys along his collarbone. Juno whined, his grip on Peter’s hair tightened, and he tugged on it without thinking, eliciting a yelp from Peter.

“Oh my god, are you-“

“No, no,” Nureyev said. “It’s fine. That was nice, I liked it. Just as I suspect you liked what I did too.” Juno sighed in fake exasperation, and Peter laughed before giving Juno another quick kiss and returning to what he was doing.

Soon, Juno’s shirt was off and cast aside as well, and Peter began to leave a trail of kisses from Juno’s collarbone down to his stomach, Juno moaning softly the whole way down. After he’d reached the bottom, Peter stood and led Juno to the bed, where Juno promptly laid down.

Peter crawled onto the bed as well, straddling Juno as he did so. They went back to kissing as Juno started undressing Peter, starting with his shirt. Peter moved to unbutton Juno’s pants, and Juno felt his breath catch in his throat. Panicking, he pushed Peter away from the kiss.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, scared he’d done something wrong.

“No. No, no, no. No, I’m just…” Juno swallowed. “I’m not, like… you know.” Peter’s confused expression changed to one of near amusement as he realized what Juno meant.

“Oh, Juno,” he said, suppressing a laugh, “that’s totally fine by me. If anything, it makes things easier.”

“How’s that?” Juno asked.

“I… really hate doing anal,” Nureyev confessed, laughing bashfully. Juno laughed with him and finished removing Peter’s shirt. Giving him another quick kiss, Peter started to take off his own pants.

“Just do what’s comfortable for you, okay?” He told Juno. Juno nodded, a little taken by the sight of Peter stripping for him. He shook himself out of his daze and started to remove his pants too.

By the time Juno was done, he looked up and saw Peter already completely nude, as well as already a bit hard. It was only then Juno noticed his own arousal, and swallowed awkwardly. He quickly pulled off his boxers so the two matched, and Peter chuckled to himself.

“Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?” He asked, sliding back down onto the bed.

“No, usually they tell me how much they want me dead,” Juno replied.

“Oh, come now,” Peter said, reaching out to tease Juno’s clit, “don’t sell yourself so short. Surely there must be _someone_ out there who wants you around.”

“Mm, aside from you and Rita? It’s just me sticking around out of stubbornness.” Peter laughed, moving closer to Juno.

“Then I think you need to hear it more often,” Peter told him, gently taking Juno’s ankles and moving them so his legs were spread. “You’re so adorable.” He leaned in and gave Juno’s clit a test kiss, sucking gently before letting go.

“Is that your version of dirty talk, Nureyev?” Juno said. “‘Cause it’s— f-fuck.” Juno bit his lip to hide a moan. Peter only laughed to himself and continued to eat Juno out.

Juno Steel hadn’t had sex in a long, _long_ time. In fact, it was hard to even remember who he had last had sex with in the first place. Some former lover of his? A one-night stand? Honestly, it was probably just hate sex or something. In any case, his inexperience showed- in the form of being loud as fuck.

Try as he might, he simply wasn’t able to keep in a single whine or moan or whimper- all being drawn out of him by Nureyev, who was looking smugly up at Juno while he worked his tongue over Juno’s length. After a few more moments of this, Nureyev finally pulled away, earning a near-disappointed whine from Juno.

Nureyev chuckled. “You doing alright down there?” He asked. Juno nodded.

“S-sorry, it’s just been… a while since my last time.” He said. Nureyev hummed in acknowledgment, running a finger up Juno’s length to work up a little more lubricant before sliding it inside of him. Juno gasped, instinctively reaching down but stopping himself halfway.

“Is that alright?” Nureyev said as he started to gently thrust his hand into Juno. Juno at first could only manage half an “uh-huh” before it devolved into a guttural moan. But he swallowed and nodded instead. Nureyev laughed to himself and leaned down to kiss Juno.

“Shhh,” he said once they broke the kiss. Juno stifled a moan, squirming under Nureyev.

“Can I add another?” The latter asked, and Juno nodded. Peter kissed Juno again, inserting another finger as he did so. Juno moaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around Nureyev to keep him there.

“G… good...” he said breathlessly when they separated.

“Good?” Peter confirmed. “Want me to keep going?”

“Haah… yeeessss please…” Juno replied, pulling Nureyev down for another kiss.

They continued like this for a while, the two sharing short kisses while Juno mumbled semi-coherent praises in between each kiss, and Peter slowly picking up speed as time passed. It was quite a sight to see the detective this undone, or undone at all, for that matter. Juno made such a big deal of acting like he didn’t have any emotions, or of at least hiding them, that for Nureyev to see him moaning and squirming like this for him was really something special for him. Not to mention it was making him hard as hell, too.

“Ah— N-Nureyev—“ Juno started.

“Hm? Yes, darling?” Peter replied.

“I— I’m— F-fuck, fuck.”

“Are you getting close already?” Nureyev asked. Juno replied in a deep moan and a nod.

“Mm, you’re so cute,” Peter said, starting to move even faster inside of Juno. “You wanna come for me, darling?”

“Mngh— Shit, Nureyev—“ Juno gripped onto Nureyev like his life depended on it, and bit his lip to brace for the coming wave of pleasure.

Juno cried out, trying and failing to quiet his moans as he orgasmed. A muddled string of swears and Nureyev’s name fell out of his mouth as he began to come down from his high.

“Ohhh my god,” he sighed. “Fuck…”

“That was fast,” Nureyev teased.

“I did say it’s been a while,” Juno replied. “Jesus Christ. Fuck. Wow.” Peter chuckled.

“You doing alright?” He asked. Juno nodded, and Peter smiled and kissed him. “Do you feel like going again?” Nureyev continued. “I still have some, uh… business to take care of.” He gestured toward his own member. “If not, I understand too.”

“No, no, I… of course,” Juno said, sitting up. “I wanted to anyway. I just had to kinda come down from that first.”

The two faced each other, neither quite sure how to continue from where they currently were, but both content just staring into each other’s eyes for a moment or two longer.

Finally, Nureyev spoke. “I have an idea,” he said, starting to shift so he was sitting where Juno currently was. “Switch with me.” Juno complied, and Nureyev laid down, taking Juno’s hand to lead him just a little closer to him.

“Does this sound good?” Peter asked.

“I, uh…” Juno looked down, trying to figure out what Nureyev wanted from him exactly. “You want me to ride you?” Nureyev nodded.

“Is that alright?” He asked again.

“Yeah, no, I just—“ Juno paused. “I dunno how good I’d be on top.”

“I can help with that,” Nureyev said. “I promise it’s not as hard as it seems. Just go slow at first and then we can pick up the pace when we get used to it.”

“...Alright,” Juno muttered, placing his hands on his thighs for lack of a better position. He angled himself over Nureyev’s dick and paused, readying himself, before slowly lowering himself onto it and feeling it fill him up. A low moan escaped him as he did so, Juno not even quite realizing it had come from himself.

“Like that?” He asked, looking back up at Nureyev. Peter nodded, smiling up at him with flushed cheeks. Juno smiled along, raising himself up slowly before letting himself fall down again onto Nureyev’s cock. Peter sighed contentedly, a half-effective way of hiding a moan.

Beginning to get used to this, Juno began to get into a rhythm, bouncing gently up and down and feeling himself be filled up again and again each time he let himself fall back down. Peter bit down on his knuckle, wanting to make noise of his own but also wanting to revel in the little moans escaping Juno every time he thrusted downward, eyes closed and lost in sensation. It was only kind of working, though, every now and then a long, blissful moan would escape him when Juno got him just the right way, quiet as they may have been.

“Is— is this good?” Juno asked, opening one eye to look at his partner.

“W-wonderful, darling,” Nureyev replied.

“You sure?” Juno pressed. “You— ahhh— y-you seem kinda quiet down there…”

“I— fuck, _Juno-!”_ Nureyev was caught off guard by Juno slamming himself onto Peter’s cock much harder than he’d done before, eliciting a very loud half moan, half laugh from Juno himself.

“God, I love when you say my name,” he said. “That’s— oh, _fuck me—_ r-really, really hot, Nureyev.”

Juno was starting to become more erratic in his movements now, his rhythm speeding up noticeably and his force getting stronger as well. Whether he was doing this to tease Peter, or if he was just getting lost in it himself was unclear to Nureyev.

“Juno, _please—“_ Nureyev moaned. “You’re so good, Juno…”

“Fuck, Peter—!” Juno cried before suddenly falling silent. His hands moved to Nureyev’s sides, gripping the sheets tightly to steady himself. He shivered and shut his eyes again, riding out his second orgasm of the night. He could only focus on how full he felt, how warm Nureyev made him feel, and trying not to let his arms give out so he wouldn’t completely collapse onto Peter. After a few seconds, he found it in himself to open his eyes again, and was met with Peter’s semi-expectant face.

“When did you say the last time you did this was again, Detective?” Nureyev teased.

“Said I shouldn’t be on top,” Juno mumbled, finally letting himself relax by leaning down so his forehead rested on the bed right next to Peter’s head. Nureyev hummed happily, kissing Juno’s neck. Juno shivered.

“Mind if I finish myself off?” Nureyev asked, whispering the question into Juno’s ear. Juno nodded.

“Inside me,” he said. “Can you do that?”

“Of course I can, darling,” Nureyev said, and in one swift move, flipped the two of them over so that Peter was straddling Juno, poised at his entrance. Nureyev gave a test thrust into Juno, who moaned shakily.

“I… ohh… I’m still so sensitive,” he said. “I’m not gonna last long… I don’t know if I can—”

“I don’t… don’t need you to,” Peter interjected, thrusting into him again with more force this time. Nureyev was getting desperate. He hadn’t been able to cum once tonight yet, and the constant getting so close and having it denied was starting to get to him. He was so close. He _had_ to finish. He didn’t know if he was going to be able to wait any longer.

“Honey…” Juno moaned. “You’re— ahh— fuck… It’s so much...” Nureyev didn’t hear him. He was too lost in his own pleasure to notice.

“Juno—“ He started, but bit his lip. “Fuck-!”

After a few more erratic thrusts, Nureyev stilled. He felt a wave of intense pleasure run through him as he finally orgasmed. The sheer euphoria that shot through his body made him a little dizzy.

The sensation of Nureyev’s cum filling Juno up was just too much for him to take. He cried Nureyev’s name as he came once more, nearly driven to tears.

As Peter came to his senses again, he noticed Juno had fallen oddly quiet. He looked down, finding him with eyes closed, still seeming somewhat in bliss.

“Juno…?” Nureyev called gently, with no response. He leaned down closer to him.

“Juno, honey?” He called again. When he still got nothing in response, he kissed Juno softly on the cheek. “You alright?”

Juno’s eyes fluttered open, and he moaned softly as he came to. He sighed happily and looked up at Peter.

“You alright?” Peter asked again. Juno nodded.

“That was… you were… wow.” Nureyev laughed.

“Is it safe to assume you enjoyed it then?” He teased. Juno chuckled and nodded again. Peter smiled and laid down next to Juno. He yawned, already exhausted as Juno wrapped an arm around him.

“You know, call me a fool, Detective, but…” He paused, yawning again. “I think I might have… fallen in love with you.” Juno smiled, curling up to Nureyev and burying his face in his side.

“If you’re a fool, then that makes the two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> and then they fall asleep cuddling together and juno never leaves and everything is fine okay


End file.
